marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp ist ein US-Amerikanischer Sciene-Fiction-Actionfilm, basierend auf den gleichnamigen Marvel Comics ''Charakteren Ant-Man'' und Wasp. Der Film wurde von den Marvel Studios in Zusammenarbeit mit Walt Disney Motion Pictures produziert. Es handelt sich um die Forsetzung zu'' Ant-Man'' (2015). Ferner setzt der Film die Ereignisse aus The First Avenger: Civil War (2016) fort. Es handelt sich um den zwanzigsten Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Als Regisseur kam Peyton Reed zum Einsatz und das Drehbuch stammt von Chris McKenna, Erik Sommers, Gabriel Ferrari, Andrew Barrer und Hauptdarsteller Paul Rudd. Als Produzenten fungierten Kevin Feige und Stephen Broussard. In den Hauptrollen sind Paul Rudd, Evangeline Lilly, Michael Douglas, Michelle Pfeiffer, Hannah John-Kamen, Walton Goggins und Laurence Fishburne zu sehen. Der Film startete am 6. Juli 2018 in den US-Amerikanischen und am 26. Juli 2018 in den deutschen Kinos. Handlung folgt... Besetzung Videos Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer ANT-MAN AND THE WASP – Teaser Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD-0 Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer ANT-MAN AND THE WASP – Offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Kinospot Der neue Marvel-Blockbuster Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Kinospot Volle Power! Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Featurette Es braucht immer zwei! Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Kinospot Alles führt zusammen! Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Kinospot Hausarrest Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Kinospot Was treibt Ant-Man? Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Kinospot Rettungsmission Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Kinospot Der kleinste Held Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - HD Filmclip Mit Flügel und Kanonen Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - HD Filmclip Spritztour Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Pressestimmen "Haut dich um!" Marvel HD ANT-MAN AND THE WASP - Pressestimmen "Super Sommer Blockbuster" Marvel HD Trivia *In einem Interview vom 14. Januar 2014 bestätigte Dr.Hank Pym Darsteller Michael Douglas, dass es einen zweiten Teil geben werde. * In einem Interview mit Screen Rant verriet Peyton Reed, dass wenn Marvel ein Sequel zu Ant-Man machen würde, er gerne erneut Regie führen würde. * Am 22. September 2015 wurde bekannt, dass Peyton Reed in Verhandlungen mit Marvel-Studios stecke um auch bei der Fortsetzung Regie zu übernehmen. * Kevin Feige gab an, dass er noch nicht wisse, ob in Phase 3 ein neuer Ant-Man Film starten wird, doch wenn man ein Sequel machen wolle, werde man eine Lösung dafür finden. * Evangeline Lilly unterschrieb einen Vertrag über drei Filme. Nun hoffe sie darauf, dass man sie für die Fortsetzungen nutze. * Auf'' Comic Book.com'' gab Peyton Reed an, er würde gerne ein Prequel machen, in welchem Hank Pym zu Ant-Man wird. Michael Douglas äußerte im Juli 2015 den Wunsch, dass Catherine Zeta-Jones als Janet van Dyne mitspielen soll. * Im selben Monat gab Kevin Feige an, das Studio habe eine supercoole Idee für den nächsten Ant-Man Film und falls das Publikum ihn wolle, würde man einen Platz finden, um den Film zu machen. * Kurt-Darsteller David Dastmalchian gab an, er würde gerne für ein Sequel zurückkehren. In einem Interview mit dem Wall Street Journal sprach Michael Douglas sein Interesse für ein Sequel zurückzukehren aus. In einem Interview mit Yahoo! UK ''verriet der Schauspieler jedoch keinen Vertrag über mehrere Filme abgeschlossen zu haben. * Am 8. Oktober 2015 wurde das Sequel unter dem Titel ''Ant-Man and The Wasp angekündigt und für den 6. Juli 2018 datiert. In einem Interview mit Heroic Hollywood gab Adam McKay an, dass er große Lust habe, beim zweiten Teil ebenfalls am Drehbuch mitzuwirken. In einem Interview mit J''oBlo.com'' vom 9. Dezember 2015 wurde bestätigt, dass Adam McKay, Paul Rudd, Andrew Barrer und Gabriel Ferrari das Drehbuch schreiben werden. * In einem Interview mit MTV vom 12. November 2015 gab Peyton Reed an, er habe vor Janet Van Dyne in den Film zu integrieren, so habe er bereits eine Casting-Idee für ihren Charakter. * Via Collider wurde am 14. November 2015 bestätigt, dass Michael Douglas in Verhandlungen für den zweiten Teil stehe. Zudem bestätigte Peyton Reeds seine, Evangeline Lillys und Paul Rudds Rückkehr. Während der Werbetour für die Heimkinoveröffentlichung von Ant-Man am 2. Dezember 2015, bestätigte Peyton Reed die Rückkehr von Michael Douglas als Hank Pym. * Am 29. März 2016 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Black Panther (15. Februar 2018) und Ant-Man and the Wasp (9. August 2018) bekannt. * In einem Interview mit Slash Film ''vom 12. April 2016 gab Kevin Feige bekannt, dass Paul Rudd derzeit an der Story für den Film arbeiten würde. Er wolle jedoch noch nicht verraten, in welchem Genre der Film spielen soll. * Im Juni 2016 auf den 42. ''Saturn Awards gab Paul Rudd an, dass der Film sich mit Ant-Mans Erlebnissen nach ''The First Avenger: Civil War'' mit Scott Lang als globalen Flüchtling befassen soll. * Am 19. August 2016 bestätigte The Hollywood Reporter, dass Michael Peña seine Rolle Luis auch in Ant-Man and the Wasp verkörpern wird. * Am 9. März 2017 wurde bekannt das der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel Cherry Blue gedreht werden soll. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Juli 2017 in Atlanta beginnen. Auf der Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 '' Premiere am 19. April 2017 gab David Dastmalchian bekannt das er als Kurt, für Teil Zwei zurückkehren wird. * Am 23. Mai 2017 gab T.I.in einem Interview mit ''blackfilm.com bekannt, das er seine Rolle als Dave, auch im Sequel fortführen werde. * Am 7. Juni 2017 gab Variety.com bekannt, das Hannah John-Kamen eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. * Am 15. Juni 2017 gab die Seite Omega Underground Details zu dein Produktionen von Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel '' und ''Avengers 4 bekannt. So soll Ersterer ab dem 6. Juni 2017 in Atlanta gedreht werden und ab dem 30. November 2017 abgedreht sein. Die Dreharbeiten zu'' Captain Marvel'' sollen wie geplant am 8. Januar 2018 in Atlanta beginnen und bis zum 11. Mai 2018 andauern. Zu letzterem sollen die Dreharbeiten ab dem 17. Juli 2017 unter dem Arbeitstitel Mary Lou 2 ''beginnen und bis zum 13. Dezember 2017 andauern. * Am 23. Juni 2017 gab Peyton Reed auf die Twitterfrage, ob denn Christophe Beck beim Zweiten Teil auch den Score schreiben würde, bekannt, das dieser zurückkehren würde. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 6. Juli 2017 in Pinewood Atlanta. Zum Drehstart wurde ebenfalls verkündet, das die ''Spider-Man: Homecoming -Drehbuchautoren Chris McKenna und Erik Sommers auch am Drehbuch mitwirken werden. Die Dreharbeiten endeten am 19. November 2017. * Am 7. Juli 2017 gab die Seite The Tracking Board ''bekannt, das Randall Park die Rolle des S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Jimmy Woo verkörpern wird. Am 18. Juli 2017 fand ''Deadline.com via Setfotos heraus das Walton Goggins (The Hateful Eight, Maze Runner – Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone) eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. * Am 22. Juli 2017 gab Kevin Feige auf der San Diego Comic Con 2017 bekannt, das Michelle Pfeiffer die Rolle von Janet van Dyne übernehmen wird. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, das Laurence Fishburne die Rolle von Dr. Bill Foster ''übernehmen wird. Die Rollen von Hannah John-Kamen und Walton Goggins wurden als Ghost und ''Sonny Burch offenbart. * Am 27. Juli 2017 gab Deadline.com bekannt, das Judy Geer ihre Rolle Maggie Lang aus dem Ersten Film wieder aufnehmen wird. * Am 1. August 2017 wurde die Produktion des Films in einem Statement offziell verkündet. Dazu wurde bekannt, das Bobby Cannavale und Abby Ryder Fortson ihre Rollen aus dem Ersten Teil wieder aufnehmen werden. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, das Dante Spinotti als Kameramann fungieren wird. * Am 3. Dezember 2017 wurde bekannt, das der Film im Genre der romantischen Komödie angesiedelt sein soll. * Hannah John-Kamen und Walton Goggins spielten im Frühjahr 2018 bereits zusammen in der Videospielverfilmung Tomb Rider mit. Bilder Poster Ant-Man and the Wasp Logo.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Comic Con Poster.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Teaserposter.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Kinoposter.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Charakterposter Ant-Man.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp deutsches Charakterposter Ant-Man.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Charakterposter Wasp.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp deutsches Charakterposter Wasp.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Charakterposter Ghost.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp deutsches Charakterposter Ghost.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Charakterposter Hank Pym.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp deutsches Charakterposter Hank Pym.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Charakterposter Janet van Dyne.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp deutsches Charakterposter Janet van Dyne.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Charakterposter Bill Foster.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp deutsches Charakterposter Bill Foster.jpg Promobilder Ant-Man and the Wasp Promobild 1.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Dreharbeiten Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 1.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 2.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 3.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 4.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 5.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 6.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 7.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 8.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 9.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 10.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 11.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 12.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 13.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 14.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 15.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 16.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 17.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 18.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 19.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 20.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 21.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 22.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 23.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 24.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 25.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 26.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 27.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 28.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 29.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 30.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 31.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 32.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 33.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 34.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 35.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 36.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 37.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 38.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 39.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 40.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 41.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 42.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 43.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 44.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 45.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 46.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 47.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 48.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 49.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 50.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 51.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 52.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 53.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 54.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 55.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 56.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 57.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 58.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 59.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 60.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 61.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 62.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 63.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 64.jpeg Ant-Man and the Wasp Setbild 65.jpeg Konzeptbilder Ant-Man and The Wasp Konzeptbild 1.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray sowie DVD erfolgte am 29. November 2018. Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Ant-Man Filme Kategorie:Phase 3